A Dark and Stormy Night
by JarFullOfArminAndEren
Summary: Ciel can't go to sleep because of the thunderstorm, which then he finds comfort in the arms of his butler, Sebastian. With this, he is able to go back to sleep... Or is he?


Ciel laid in his bed, eyes focused on the ceiling, his body relaxed back in the bed, and his breathing at a good pace. The thunder claps and his breath becomes shaky, his eyes widen, sweat trickles down the sides of his head. Ciel immediately sits up, sweat running down his forehead. He slides out of bed and wobbles in the hallway. The floor creaks under his, and the thunder continues to roar. His eyepatch is missing, but he really doesn't care right now. He is wearing one article of clothing, normally dressed for bed.

Ciel opens his mouth to call for his butler. There is a pause. Then he continues, "Seba-" and is interupted by regurgitating. Tears roll out his eyes, and he stares at his hand. He starts to tremble as he feels another lump come up his throat and throughout his mouth. This time, all over his shirt and hands. His lower lip quivers for a second, then stops.

The thunder gets louder, the lightning gets brighter, and there are footsteps coming from the end of the hallway. Ciel takes a deep breath the runs away from the foot steppings. He emerges in his room and locks the door, sliding down on the ground and curling up. His breath becomes more hollow, and he gathers himself up, opening the door and walking back out. He looks around. "Se...Sebastian?"

No answer. Ciel takes a deep inhale and walks slowly and steady down the hallway. He listens close and hears whispering and his heart pounding. He gulps. Ciel continues, ignoring the surroundings and checking each door. They all seemed to be locked except the very end door of the hallway. He takes a deep breath, slowly pushes it open, and finds Sebastian reading a book.

"Young master.." Sebastian softly speaks, going over to ciel and kneeling down to his height. He places his hands on ciel's arms. They are tense. He looks at his widen eyes, and the leftover vomit on his shirt. "You're shirt is covered in puke. Should i go get a fresh one?" Ciel doesn't speak. He stands there with blank eyes and a empty expression.

Sebastian blinks, then stands back up. He unbuttons ciels shirt and tosses it aside, putting a new white clean shirt on him, and adjusting to come a little below his waist. "There we are." Ciel hasn't moved. "Shall i go clean up the vomit?" Sebastian looks directly into his eyes, taking in some of his fear.

"Theres..." His voice cracks, "There is someone in the house..." Ciel lets tears run down his cheeks but his expression remains. Sebastian frowns. He comforts ciel in his arms, rubbing the back of his head gently.

"There, there, young master. You've had a long day. It's probably your imagination." But ciel still remains the same. Sebastian scoops him up and carries him back his room. He sets him down on the bed. "He looks like a doll..." Sebastian thinks to himself. He watches as ciel gets up from the bed and back to the hallway. "You should really rest..." Sebastian goes after him.

Ciel is now standing in front of a tall figure. He backs up, blinks and it is gone. Sebastian looks down ciel, who looks traumatized. "I dont want to be here anymore... get me out of here!" He runs downstairs and to the front door. He tries to open it, but its locked. Sebastian must've locked it. He bangs and scratches. Sebastian picks him up, shushing him.

"I locked it so no one would get in. There is no one in here. Besides, if there were... I'd protect you." Ciel, now trembling for dear life, closes his eyes. Sebastian moves back to the room and lays ciel in bed, rubbing his cheek and covering him up with a blanket. "I assure you, bocchan, no one is inside this house. Now just get some sleep." He gives a reassuring smile then sits on the bed.

Ciel nods, turning to face Sebastian on his side then closing his eyes, slowly drifting into sleep. The mood is mellow, and the sound shave stopped, ciels heartpounding has lowered to a normal pace, and he can rest again. Until he opens his eyes acouple hours later to see Sebastian is gone and the candle is blew out. He yawns and stretches, going into the hallway. He notices the vomit is cleaned up, and everything is more calm now. Ciel smiles, and sits down where he is. "i like it like this..." he whispers.

"I know you do, young master." Another whisper comes in. And Ciel feels the comfortable arms of his butler.


End file.
